The present disclosure generally relates to a firmness control for a non-powered smart response technology body support.
Smart response technology (SRT) body supports such as mattresses are generally non-powered and include a plurality of foam-filled air chambers in the middle of the body support that use a pressure relief valve and a series of intake valves to pass air in and out of the system as weight is applied. The system dynamically adjusts to a person as they move around in bed displacing their weight to provide optimal pressure relief. The principles of SRT are based on Boyles' Law, which makes the system sensitive to temperature and barometric pressure changes. Since every individual end user likely has different definitions of what is too firm or not firm enough, providing effective firmness control to SRT mattresses is desired.